


book pwp

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Short PWP bookshop bj
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anon Works, Anonymous





	book pwp

**Author's Note:**

> Just here to drop some smut off and i'll be on my way.

Aziraphale moaned in pure pleasure bucking up into Crowley’s warm waiting mouth. The little hums of delight that Crowley gave around him felt incredible around his cock .Crowley always feels amazing around him and is very talented in taking him apart.  
He laced his fingers through Crowley’s soft red hair and started to give vigorous thrusts fucking his mouth, Crowley loved it when the angel gave in to his urges like this and used his mouth for his pleasure, making him fall apart before his eyes it was one of the best feelings in the world.  
He could tell Aziraphale was close so he split his tongue wrapping round his cock as it pushed against his throat, Aziraphale gasped loudly and thrusts started to falter pushing in as deep as he could and gave a shout of Crowley’s name before he released into his expectant mouth, Crowley choked a bit but swallowed it all.   
Coming down from his euphoria Aziraphale tucked himself back into his trousers and bent down giving Crowley a rough kiss, he could taste himself on the others tongue and he mewled against him wanting to taste more.  
He began to push Crowley back straddling him feeling the thick hardness underneath. His hand began to glide down the length of Crowley’s slender body stopping on his nipples, he set about stripping the demon of his shirt and began lowering his mouth to capture a peaked bud in his mouth rolling it around with his tongue, Crowley started to whimper but he ignored it continuing his ministrations swapping other to the other neglected nipple.  
He’s used to eating exquisite treats, but Crowley laid out like is the most mouth-watering of all he could taste him for the rest of eternity. He wanted to take his time and worship his body inch my inch but now isn’t the time he wanted to taste him now. He made eye contact with Crowley while unbuckling the belt of his impossibly tight jeans, getting frustrated when it didn’t immediately open, so he snapped his fingers and Crowley felt the chill of the open air on his skin. He all but launched himself to lick at the head of Crowley’s cock, swivelling his nimble tongue around the head he took him into his mouth.  
Crowley wanted to keep his eyes open to watch the show the angels is putting on for him but the intense pleasure Aziraphale is giving him was much to stay focusesd.  
Clasping onto Aziraphale’s soft white curls to keep himself grounded as his angel took him in deeper starting to bob while his hands got to work stroking his cock in time with each dip of his head.   
Crowley lost the battle not to try to fuck into the angels waiting mouth. Grabbing the angel’s hair harder angling him up a bit so his cock could hit the back of the angel’s throat, the feel of it rippling around him as Aziraphale gagged almost made him come right there.   
Aziraphale gently began to cradle his balls so they weren't slapping his face and gave them a gentle squeeze and that was all it took for Crowley to push in as deep as he could and begin spilling into his mouth. Aziraphale drank it all down and sucked him until he got too over sensitive, slipping himself out of his mouth.   
"Wow angel, that was amazing but I’m absolutely knackered now though. Can we have a nap?” he panted out   
“Certainly, my dear. Lead the way”


End file.
